


What's It Like?

by MultipleFandoms13



Series: Horus/Bek Gods of Egypt Fanfic [2]
Category: Gods of Egypt
Genre: Established Relationship, Fliying, Jealously, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleFandoms13/pseuds/MultipleFandoms13
Summary: Bek gets slightly envious of Horus' ability to fly, but tries to keep it a secret. That doesn't work though, as the God can read the mortal easily. So Horus plans a little surprise for said mortal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants more like this, recommend what you want and if I can, I'll make it into another part.

Horus was out flying again. Daily it seemed, he'd go out at the same time in the afternoon just to fly around Egypt and "stretch his wings" as he put it once, and return.. around the same one in the evening usually. Bek would always be there to see Horus off, the God always saying a charming 'see ya later' kind of farewell and placing a soft kiss if the mortal's lips before taking off. Bek would always feel his heart flutter at the display of affection and it left him with a happy feeling until Horus got back.

But lately, that feeling had been met with another, mixing together and making Bek feel confused and angry with himself. A couple days later though, that feeling had replaced the good one completely, and Bek realized what it was. It always appeared whenever Horus left for his daily flight. And it wouldn't go away even after he got back. It kept Bek away late into the night, even in Horus' gentle arms that made him feel so safe.

**Bek was jealous.**

He felt so stupid and disgusted when he figured it out, and it troubled him greatly; to feel jealous of his lover and his god. Bek knew why he was jealous, but that made him feel all the more worse. He was jealous that Horus could fly. Not the god's strength or even the fact he was a God, but just because of the fact he could fly. Bek didn't understand why he was so upset about it; what would he expect anyway? He was a mortal and Horus was above that in so many ways.

Maybe that was why. Maybe the fact that it let Bek knew it was because Horus was above him that bothered him. Bek sat down on his and Horus' bed and thought to himself for a moment, perhaps finally letting his thoughts catch up to him. Horus was a god, and Bek was a mortal. The fine line between the two was as big as the Nile! He sighed, shaking his head. Horus didn't see him like that, he loved Bek, and Bek loved him. Bek knew their relationship was serious, built on love, not who was stronger than the other.

Still, Bek couldn't stop being envious of Horus' ability of flight. Every day, he'd go out and put on a fake smile and kiss Horus' goodbye like every other time. But as soon as he was sure Horus was out of sight, his smile fell and he let the feeling of jealously and even anger at himself wash over him. He went back inside slowly, trying not to make his disappointment and uncomfortableness noticeable. He was scared Horus would find out. What would he think, his mortal being jealous of him, when they're in a relationship together no less!!

Bek sighed and laid back on the large bed, the comfortable sheets that had Horus' scent on them lulling him into the first peaceful sleep he's had in days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Horus flew around, for once just letting himself glide around and be taken anywhere by the wind; he knew the sky for miles around his home. Something was up with Bek, he just knew it. The mortal seemed less enthusiastic than normal and Horus was able to see how Bek would cast the most subtle glances at the god's wings when he had them out. Even if they weren't huge signs, the fact that Bek seemed always hesitant to show any affection to Horus was a huge giveaway.

Not hesitant as in 'I don't want to', but more like, 'please don't be mad at me'. Horus was trying to figure out why, not wanting to ask the mortal directly because he didn't want to upset him (and because it would be too easy and there would be no plot to the story). So he left himself to find out what was wrong with his mortal on his own. Horus perched on top of a large rock and let himself think for a moment. Bek's eyes always seemed to sad and upset whenever her left to fly around, so maybe the mortal didn't like Horus leaving so often. But even when he got back he didn't seem to cheer up.

Bek always seemed to glance at his wings when they were out, even if he wasn't going anywhere and just wanted to keep them out; either for display or because it was more comfortable than having them tucked away constantly. Horus strained to think of possibilities as to why his lover seemed so uncomfortable and nervous around him now. He didn't want Bek to be like that. He loved Bek, his Bek, the goofy and teasing one that would make his heart flutter yet and cuddle with him, her also push against the wall and kiss breathless at the same time.

Horus was thinking for a good 30-45 minutes before things finally clicked into place. Bek was good at hiding his emotions, so it definetely was difficult to figure out, but Horus knew Bek, and he finally understood what was troubling him. Horus huffed out a laugh and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry Bek, for not noticing sooner." He said as a spiritual apology. He never understood why the morta would be jealous of flying. Horus usually just did it to stretch his wings and patrol the perimeters of Egypt. Guaranteed flying was fun, but Horus was so used to it that it never really occurred to him that Bek would be jealous of it.

Horus knew that simply telling Bek about it, although would work things out, wasn't they way to go. He should make it so that the message got through to Bek. Horus starts flying back to Egypt, thinking about how he was going to talk to Bek the entire way.

By the time he got back, he had a plan set.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bek was walking up to the rooftop, Horus' usual departing and arriving spot. He was meeting Horus to watch him fly off again, as usual. The now normal feeling of jealously and self-anger was eating away at him as usual. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep this up until he crumbled under the weight of his own emotions. That'd be great, just suddenly having a mental breakdown in front of his lover. 

Bek put on his usual fake smile just as he walked up to the roof. He walked up to Horus and smiled up at the God. "Have fun on your flight." He said with fake cheeriness in his voice. Horus tilted his head, making Bek's smile falter just a bit. After a moments silence, Horus spoke to Bek. "Get on my back Bek." He said simply, kneeling down to make it easier for the mortal.

Bek was confused, but he knew better than to disobey the God, though it could mean some fun times later (*wink*). He hopped up onto the god's back, holding ont his shoulders. Before he could ask Horus what he was planning, Horus had spread his wings and jumped from the building, taking off into the sky. Out of instinct, Bek gripped onto Horus tightly. Bek slowly opened his eyes after a while and looked around. He saw Horus looking over his shoulder at the mortal with a smirk and Bek blushed lightly. "Hey! You didn't exactly give me a warning!" He said playfully. 

Then it registered to Bek that he was on Horus' back, flying. Bek looked around, up at the sky above, and at the ground far below. He held onto Horus, looking back at God questioningly. "Why are you doing this?" He asked curiously. Horus easily maneuvered into a hover and grabbed Bek to hold the mortal against his chest, hugging him, and Bek hugged back. "I noticed you were upset about something. It took me a while to notice, and I'm sorry for that. Bek." He pulled back just slightly to look down at Bek and Bek looked back up at him.

"You have no need to hide things from me. Especially simple things like your emotions." He said softly and sincerely. Bek blushed bright red and smiled lovingly up at the God. "I know. I'm sorry for doing so Horus." He said and leaned up, sharing a soft and sweet kiss with his god. Bek held himself closer to Horus, and Horus held onto the mortal tighter. Said mortal reach up to gently tangle his hands in the god's hair and deepen the kiss slowly. By the time they pulled away, they were both panting softly.

Horus smiled lovingly at Bek and Bek smiled back. "Let's head back. I want to just cuddle with you and rest for once in a lifetime." Bek said and rested his head on Horus' shoulder. Horus hummed an agreement and headed back to their home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in their home, Bek and Horus rested on their bed, Bek's head resting on Horus' chest calmly with the god's arms wrapped around him and the sheets pulled up over both of them. Bek smiled sleepily up at his God. "You know, I love you." He said and pecked Horus' lips. Horus smiled and kissed him back before Bek pulled away and rested his head back on Horus' chest. "I love you too." Horus whispered to him before they both fell asleep together.


End file.
